BB's Tips For Bugging People
by wickedsilverblood
Summary: Wanna know how to bug people? Maybe your sibling or annoying classmate? Read here. please R and R. thanks. smiles!
1. Set 1

Beast Boy here! Want to know my tips for bugging that kid sitting next to you at school? Or maybe your sibling?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip One: Poke them and look away. It may not bother them at first, but after a few tries, they'll be fuming.

"_Hey, you poked me."_

"_Me? No I didn't!"_

_(poke poke, whistle)_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Stop what?"_

_(poke poke poke…poke)_

"_AGH!"_

See? I told you. (poke)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Two: Bump them in the halls… A lot.

"_Whoops I'm sorry. (bump) Whoops I'm sorry. (bump) Whoops I'm sorry." (bump)_

"_Stop that!"_

Oh, yeah. I'm the master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Three: Push their binder off the table. Mess with their stuff. Blah, blah, blah.

_(push)_

"_Hey. What was that for?"_

"_Oh, my mistake."_

_(steal pencil)_

"_OMG!"_

(laughing hysterically) I love that part!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Four: Flick their pen or pencil while they're writing.

_(flick) "Hahaha! Made you mess up!_

"_Look, kid. My dad is the principal."_

Uh-oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Five: Know who you're picking on.

"_Where you picking on my child?" Answer the question!"_

Well dude, no one ever does answer the question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope that helps ya.

"Get back here ya crazy kid!"

Gotta go! Principal chasing me out of state! (more like out of country)

_From the Author: My last Teen Titans story received some rude remarks. That's why I am no longer posting it on this site. No one appreciates rude comments. It ruined my day, so if you have issues with the fanfic. Consider the author's feelings and do it gently. Thank you!_


	2. Set 2

More Beast Boy tips!!!! I'm so cool aren't I?

(silence)

…Don't answer that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Six: Step on their feet during P.E. Or trip them…

_(foot out)_

_(splat)_

_(muffled) Em Okaaa. (I'm okay)_

"_Garfield. Why'd you trip me?"_

"_I did NOT!"_

"_Yes you did."_

"_No way. Liar, liar pants on fire!"_

"_Agh."_

Burn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip 7: During team sports, always get in their way.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your pass?" _

_(fake laugh) "Oh you're hilarious."_

"_Thanks I know. Pbbbdth! (tongue out)_

Best come back ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Eight: Cough on them, sneeze on them, etc.

_(caugh caugh hack cough)_

"_Eew…keep that off me."_

_(cough cough cough… ACHOO)_

"_Ahhhh! Gross!"_

I am so cool. You know you love me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tata!

_From the Author: Sorry if this set is not as good as the last but I was running out of ideas and someone asked me to make more. If you don't like it, I apologize, but I tried._


	3. Set 3

Hey guys! Special thanks to roniloveu… I think that's how you spell it… well, she gave me some great ideas so here they are, improved with a little of Beast Boy's special skill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Nine: Insult their stuff, even if you totally love it!

"_Dude, does that bookmark have a piece of crap on it…"_

"_That's a cow, Garfield."_

"_No it isn't. It's crap. Brown mushy crap! Probably a picture of what's been piled up in your brain all of these years."_

And it's always good to insult them as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Ten: Question they're judgment.

"_I don't think that my answer is right…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you really sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you absolutely sure?"_

"_YES."_

"_Are you-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

What's that you ask? Am I really this cool? Yes, I am. Feel free to stare in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Eleven: Give them a long, raised eyebrow stare. This will FREAK THEM OUT.

"_Garfield?"_

_(staring)_

"_Um…"_

_(staring)_

"_Er…"_

_(staring)_

"_You're scaring me." (hides eyes, then peeks)_

_(staring)_

"_Stop it!"_

I love to do that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You may be wondering if there will be more. Well, In a few days I'll pick up some ideas around school or around the house, and get back to you on that. Beast Boy, out.


	4. Set 4

I'm BAAAA-AAACK! Hello, guys! New update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Twelve: If they tell you that they're being stupid, agree with them.

"_Oh, never mind me, I say stupid stuff so don't listen to it."_

"_Ok."_

"_OMG, I know the answer to problem four guys! Yay! Ok the answer is... Garfield, are you listening?"_

_(not listening)_

"_Garfield?"_

_(not listening)_

"…_Grr…"_

Oh, yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Thirteen: Make up a long, realistic story, make them believe it, and before you tell them that they're really gullible, laugh at them.

"_And that's how my skin turned green."_

"_Wow, I never realized that too much avocado can do that."_

_(continuous hysterical laugher)_

"_What?"_

_(more laughter)_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You idiot!" (more laughter)_

"_GARFIELD!"_

Dude, that kid was gullible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Fourteen: Give them a stupid nickname and use it all the time.

"_Hey, Bucko!"_

"_Don't call me Bucko."_

"_Alright, Bucko."_

"_Stop that."_

"_Stop what, Bucko?"_

"_OMG."_

He was so ticked at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Fifteen: Tease them about **one thing** every day.

"_You know, you're hair is like, bouncy… it's like **too** curly…"_

"_I like my hair!"_

_**Next Day: **"You're hair is still way curly…"_

"_No it's not."_

_**A Week Later: **"Still curly."_

"_You've been saying that for a week now! Stop it!_

Yep, I rock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talk to ya later!


	5. Set 5

I'm here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Sixteen: Say hi. All the time.

"_So, I was talking to my friend last night, and she was all like, dude you ditched me yesterday, and I was all like, dude no I didn't. know what I mean?"_

"_Hi."_

"_Yeah, hi. But she was being all freako! Know what I mean?"_

"_Hi."_

"_Yeah, hi. Just answer me."_

"_Hi."_

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION."_

Sucks for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip Seventeen: Kick their shoes under the table.

_(kick)_

"_What was that?"_

"_Probably nothing." (kick)_

"_Um… is that you?"_

"_Is what me?" (kick)_

"_That."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." (kick)_

"_Stop it."_

_(kick) "Dude, I don't know what they put in your food, but-"_

"_Stop it, Garfield!"_

I got that guy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Til next time! Ttyl!


	6. REAL Set 6

I'm BACK!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip… (what number are we on…?) 18: When they tell you or ask you to do something, only answer: "why?"

"_Garfield, can you pick up my pencil?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Please?"_

"_Why?"_

"'_Cause I dropped it…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't."_

"_Why?"_

"_UGH! I'LL PICK IT UP MYSELF!"_

That's right you will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tip 19: Give them a really creepy smile or look.

_(weird look)_

"_Can I help you?"_

_(weird look)_

"_Um…"_

_(weird look)_

"_Er…"_

_(still looking)_

"…"

_(STILL looking)_

"_I have to go."_

_(…I think you get it …)_

_runs away_

Be afraid, be very afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about that last segment, those of you who read it… I was being stupid, please forgive me… But I hope you liked these! )))


End file.
